batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight of Gotham (season 2)
The second season of the American television series The Knight Of Gotham, based on characters from DC Comics related to the Batman franchise, revolves around the character of Bruce Wayne. The season is produced by Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television, with Bruno Heller, Danny Cannon, John Stephens, and Ken Woodruff serving as executive producers. The season included inspirations from Batman Returns. '' '''Cast' Main and Recurring * Sean Farris as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight * Erik King as Sergeant John Watson * Victoria Justice as Alicia Kane * Sean Pertwee as as Alfred Pennyworth * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent * Blake Lively as Rachel Dawes ''' * Brenton Twaites as '''Detective R'ichard "Dick" Grayson ' * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock ''' * Jack Bannon as '''Young Alfred Pennyworth * David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne * Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle * Chris Chalk as Young Lucius Fox ' * Cobie Smulders as '''Agent Iman Avesta ' '''Villains * Paul Johanson as William Dent/Prometheus ' * John Doman as '''Carmine Falcone ' * David Zayas as 'Sal Maroni ' * Robin Lord Taylor as '''Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Nathan Darrow as Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot ''' * Michael Chiklis as '''Lieutenant Nathaniel Barnes/The Executioner * Idris Elba as Tobias Whale ' * James Frain as '''Theo Galavan/Azrael ' * Margot Robbie as '''Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Anna Sophia Robb as Silver St. Cloud * Ryan Jefferson Booth as Peter Yorke/Chimera ' * Leslie Hendrix as '''Maria Powers ' * Peter Scolari as '''Chief Gillian Loeb * Raymond J. Berry as the Shaman ' * Alexander Calvert as '''Lonnie Machin/Anarky ' * Tom Wilkinson as 'Mario Falcone ' * Lexia Doig as '''Talia Al Ghul/Red Claw * Katrina Law as Nyssa Al Ghul * Ray Stevenson as Draco Kosov Episodes 1."The Inmate"-'Two days after falsely confessing to being involved in William Dent's attack against the Narrows, Bruce tries to maintain a low profile in prison in hopes of getting a reduction to his term, which is complicated because of the inmates and a prison guard named Peter Yorke. Roger Goldman, a convicted and racist serial killer who assassinated the vice-president, torments Tobias Whale by insulting his albinism. During one angry attack, Whale punches the wall, breaking his own arm, but still strangling the inmate. Bruce alerts Officer Dunbar about it and Dunbar tries to stop Whale only to be too late and Goldman is dead. Whale then becomes vengeful towards Bruce after learning the federal judge denied his parole because of him killing Goldman and vows to make him pay. Whale and his thugs Bruce when he is taking a shower only for Bruce to fight them off. Bruce is later sent to solitary confinement for beating Yorke up when Yorke insults Alicia by believing that she should have died rather than the people of the Narrows. Watson has been reassigned from the GCPD to traffic duty; Fox is now running Wayne Enterprises; Alicia and Alfred are trying to cope with Bruce gone. During a shift, Watson arrests a man calling himself "Zaardon the Soul Reaper" (David Fierro) when he wreaks havoc. Chief Loeb fires Watson for punishing an officer for showing up late to work. Zaardon is transferred to Arkham and a blue gas spills from his mouth, which makes everyone in the room unconscious. A woman and her guards appear in Arkham, kills the guards and subdues Harleen Quinzel, Lonnie Machin, Aaron Helzinger (Stink Fisher), Robert Greenwood (Dustin Ybarra), George Dyke, and Arnold Dobkins (Will Brill). The woman, Silver St. Cloud, brings them to her cousin Theo Galavan (James Frain). Galavan plans on using them as a group to wreak havoc in Gotham in a yet-unknown plan. Dyke refuses the offer and tries to leave with Harley, but Silver kills him. Watson learns of the breakout at Arkham Asylum. In flashbacks, Thomas and Lucius call a meeting with the Wayne Enterprises Board of Directors, whom Thomas threatens with disseminating his alleged evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. The cabal sends an enforcer to kidnap Thomas. 2. '"Anarchy"-'Having kidnapped Mayor Hamilton Hill and locked him with a metal box, Galavan makes him call his secretary and tell her that he ran away. Meanwhile, on the rooftops of the editorial ''Gotham Gazette building, Machin and many other group members kill a number of people and drop them from the rooftop so their corpses can form the word of their group: "Maniax!". In the GCPD, Rojas gives orders to arrest the Maniax with Dick leading the investigation. In Slabside, Bruce and John Doe team up to get rid of Yorke in exchange for information on who ordered Bruce to be killed in the showers. Yorke started to get on every inmates' nerves, to the point that they wanted him out of the prison; dead or fired. Bruce tries to warn Yorke about Whale wanting him dead only for Yorke to ignore it, dismissing Bruce as a spoiled brat. At some point, Peter met and married a woman named Jenna, and they have a son, named Noah. Tensions begin to arise between Machin and Robert Greenwood about the leadership of The Maniax. The Maniax hijack a bus filled with cheerleaders, planning to burn it down. The police arrives and when Machin escapes, Dobkins (Will Brill) turns on the fire but Dick manages to drive the bus away from the fire. He then arrests Dobkins and upon questioning him about who hired them, Silver kills Dobkins with a rifle in distance. Bruce and Doe do research on Yorke to discover he was born on January 1, 1978, at the age 19, he joins the army serves 8 years in the military, after being injured in line of duty, he started working at Slabside Maximum Security Prison, he has been working there for 12 years, although Peter has a clean record as a prison guard, he is not well-liked by the other inmates; due to how badly he treats them. In the GCPD, Dick gets a call from Harley, who turns out to be in the building. Dick follows her to an alley but is attacked by Helzinger (Stink Fisher) and is then taunted by Harley about something happening in the GCPD. In the GCPD. Machin begins taunting Rojas while tied up, killing Greenwood for saying his lines. Machin returns to the GCPD and discovers the massacre. He then finds Rojas bleeding and stays with him when he dies. Watson decides that he needs to get back into the GCPD and goes to Fox and Pennyworth for help since he feels that Loeb is dirty but cannot prove it. Bruce takes matters into his own hands, where he angers Yorke by mentioning the names of his wife and son and stabbing himself. Bruce starts to blame Yorke for it prompting Dunbar and the other guards to drag Yorke away despite Yorke denying it. Yorke's negative traits made it easy for his co-workers to believe he tried to kill Bruce, especially due to several complaints made about him by the other inmates. In flashbacks, Thomas is brought by Talon to the council's room, meeting the White-Haired Woman (Leslie Hendrix), a woman named Maria. Thomas instantly recognizes her as the owner of a luxurious hotel chain. Maria begins to state that their organization controls Wayne Enterprises but Thomas threatens to reveal to the federal government their involvement and their exposure to the world if he dies. Maria is not afraid of the comments and in order to live, she tells him that he needs to stop investigating the council. He agrees and is then sedated by Talon. 3. '"A New Knight"-'''Bruce demands that Whale honor their deal for getting rid of Yorke and Whale says an inmate known as "The Red Claw" ordered the attack. Whale claims to arrange a meet with the Red Claw but Bruce is instead ambushed. After defeating Whale's hired men, Whale reveals the Red Claw is incarcerated on Level Two where Basil Karlos is, prompting Bruce to attack a guard to get transferred there. Meanwhile, a vigilante dressed as the Knight appears on the scene, dismantling Rupert Thorne's operations and targeting other criminals on his list. Watson does not trust the new vigilante unlike Fox as well as Pennyworth and Chief Loeb is determined to arrest him. Fox and Pennyworth reluctantly agree to help Watson and make him a suit and helmet which is why Watson starts calling himself Spartan. When the vigilante is dismantling Thorne's operation, Spartan helps him by killing some of Thorne's men and taking money from Thorne to help the city's poor. Later on, Watson admits to Fox and Pennyworth that he should learn to judge someone by the results of their actions rather than just what they are. In flashbacks, Bruce, Alfred, and Martha return to Wayne Manor with Thomas promising Martha to give his investigation out of concern for those closest to him. Bruce's doppelgänger breaks into Wayne Manor when Thomas and Martha are in bed and Bruce is studying. The doppelganger then asks Bruce for help. 4. '"Everyone Has A Secret"-'Watson tells Alfred that Loeb has leverage to blackmail most officers. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Loeb's former partner, Watson learns that Loeb has ties with Thorne. With Cobblepot's help, Watson and Pennyworth investigate Loeb's uptown farm, where they find the latter's psychotic daughter Miriam.During her life, Miriam Loeb killed her mother by smashing the back of her skull in with a candle stick. This was because she believed her mother 'robbed' her of her chance to perform. Her father covered up his wife's death as an accident and had Miriam living in the attic of a farm house owned by him, with an elderly couple named Jude and Marge to look after her. In doing so, Miriam would not be imprisoned or put into a mental asylum, as she had no contact with the outside world. During her time alone, she made a necklace out of the bones of the birds that landed near her window which she killed. Watson uses the bone necklace as proof of Miriam's insanity to blackmail Loeb into reinstating him and into resigning. Loeb agrees to it in order to protect his daughter and prevent her from being sent to Arkham Asylum. In prison, Bruce is tortured both psychologically and with the use of drugs and other electrical devices by Dr. Jarrett Parker, with the intent of "reprogramming" his brain. Bruce has confessed to Parker of being the Knight and Parker tries to make Bruce give up his vigilantism through many unethical methods. Parker eventually succeeds and Bruce declares himself to be his inmate name. In flashbacks, Bruce takes in his doppelgänger, Subject 514A a.k.a. "Five", who demonstrates impressive fighting skills and an imperviousness to pain. Alfred wants to throw Five back into the streets only for Bruce to refuse. Bruce even orders Alfred to not tell his parents anything and Alfred reluctantly complies to it. Five later impersonates Bruce and accompanies an oblivious Thomas and Martha out on the town. 5. '"Level Two"-'After having seemingly been broken, Bruce is introduced to Level Two, a secret facility below Slabside, where inmates are kept in inhuman conditions and mostly experimented on. He discovers that Talia al Ghul is Red Claw. After making love with Talia, Bruce reluctantly teams up with her to plan an escape, however, he decides not to escape himself to avoid having to spend the rest of his life as a fugitive. After collecting evidence of what happened in Level Two, he asks Talia to take it to John Watson, which she does, thus causing the facility to be shut down and Bruce transferred back to Level One. Parker is fired from the prison and when Parker is getting ready to leave, he is killed by the vengeful Talia with a bow and arrow. In flashbacks, Bruce and Alfred find that the car was towed in the Narrows, deducing that Five is with his parents watching a movie. Thomas and Martha are nearly mugged by Matches Malone only for Fives to use his strength to take him down. When they see Fives' scars, they discover his identity. Five admits he wanted to experience a normal life by socializing with someone, but Martha reassures him that he is more normal than he thinks, and she kisses him. Five bids farewell to Bruce and tries to leave Gotham, but is kidnapped by Maria. 6. '"Due Process"-'John Doe is blamed for cutting Victor Zsassz's face with a knife, causing him to behave violently and attack several inmates. Doe proclaims his innocence. Bruce finds the knife used in the attack with Whale's associate Ben Turner's fingerprints on it. Released from solitary confinement, Doe thanks Bruce but inadvertently reveals knowing that the knife belonged to Turner, information he could not have gotten in the hole. Rachel, who is revealed to be working for the District Attorney's office, attempts to plead for Bruce's release by using the treatments administered for Parker only for it to be denied. Watson learns from Avesta that Bruce made a deal with Colonel Hayley months ago to have the charges dropped if he agreed to go to Slabside to find the true identity of Red Claw. Gordon informs Watson about how his son James Jr. escaped from Arkham Asylum and puts out an APB on him. James Jr. and a group of mercenaries he hires named Bear, Red Dart, and Honor to break in on CDC, a secure government facility to steal a biocompound. Posing as FBI agents, Avesta leads Watson, Fox, and Pennyworth into the building. Watson and Avesta catch James Jr. stealing some biocompounds and end up fighting his mercenaries while Pennyworth is fighting Honor. Honor is about to kill Alfred only for Watson to injure her with a throwing knife. Silencer attempted to escape the scene but ended up captured. Hayley congratulates the team for what they've done in capturing Honor and promises to allow Bruce to leave Slabside as soon as he ensures that the prison is doing things by the book. James Jr. later on goes to turn himself in after injecting the biocompound in him and gets taken by the real FBI to Slabside, which devastates Gordon. In flashbacks, Hayley visits Bruce on the night before going to Slabside and reveals she knows he is the Knight. Hayley offers to drop the charges against Bruce and to secure his identity if he finds out who Red Claw is, something Bruce reluctantly agrees to. 7. '"The Slabside Redemption"-'In the transport van on route to Slabside Maximum Security Prison, James Jr. pays off the officer guarding him to help him escape. Arriving at Slabside, the officer escorts James Jr. out of the van, where two guards mock him by asking if he knew Bruce was getting out. James Jr. remains calm and reveals the officer escorting him was paid off. The officer the killed the two guards and his transport partner while James Jr. remains where he was. James Jr. then orders the officer to bring him a change of cloths and to get rid of the bodies. Bruce visits Turner while he is in solitary confinement promising to get him out of prison by speaking to Lauren Haley in order to make amends for unjustly framing him when it was actually John Doe with started the prison attack. In his change of cloths, James Jr. pays Bruce a visit. When the inmate arrived at visitation, he is horrified to see James Jr. on the other side of the glass. James Jr. tells Bruce that he found out he was the Knight and knows this due to not being "cluttered with emotional trash", allowing him to notice the obvious. James Jr. tells Bruce that he made his purpose in life to be his worthy opponent. Bruce tries to threaten James Jr. only for him to remind Bruce that there are innocent people that he could kill if he tries anything. Bruce tells James Jr. that he is going to die instead of getting locked up, however, James Jr. tries to push Bruce to the brink by telling him after he's done with him, he will get Alfred and Alicia. As James Jr. wanted, Bruce starts freaking out and trying to convince the guards that James Jr. is here but to no avail. James Jr. leaves the visitation and heads to a restricted area of Slabside. He is halted by a Slabside SWAT officer, who he swiftly kills for his uniform. Bruce escapes from his cell to find James Jr. Doe wants to go with him, but Bruce refuses for his own protection. James Jr. goes to Slabside's outdoor gym, where he begins comparing himself to the inmates. When a guard tells him to be quiet, James Jr. slits his throat and kills the other guards present. He orders the inmates, including Tobias Whale and Adam Bomb to stand up. James Jr. inspires the inmates to start a riot by talking about how the government treated them like animals and needed to be taught a lesson. Bruce is ambushed by Whale and Bomb only to be saved by Turner, who agrees to Bruce's offer to work for Lauren Haley in order to shave some time off his sentence. James Jr. takes a guard hostage in the control room and scrambles the signal from the outside. Upon seeing Bruce and Turner make it to the locker room. James Jr. contacts Bruce through the walky talkies and mocks his predictability. He reveals the captive guard. When Bruce demands James Jr. let the guard go and that his father would be ashamed of him, James Jr. slits the guard's throat when the guard tells Bruce to not give James Jr. anything. James Jr. then proceeds to release the remaining inmates and goads Bruce to come and face him. Bruce, Doe, and Turner work together to save the guards when the inmates are torturing them in the mess hall. James Jr. plants an explosive in the control room. Bruce arrives ordering James Jr. to release the guards. James Jr. refuses and sucker punches Bruce. Bruce recovers and tells James Jr. he's going to be spending the rest of his life here. James Jr. refuses; promising himself he is never going to die in prison. Turner then arrives and throws Bruce a pillow case with cans of soda in it as a weapon. James Jr. stands back as Bruce, Doe, and Turner battle the inmates. When Bruce gets to the control room, James Jr. sets off the explosives, causing Slabside to be set on fire and lets some of the defeated inmates die. Turner confronts Bomb in a one-on-one battle, managing to throw him from high ground, leading to Bomb catching on fire, killing him. Knowing Bruce would follow him, James Jr. for him at the inmate's cells. When Bruce arrives, James Jr. shows up out of nowhere and attacks Bruce with a knife. Bruce is outmatched by James Jr.'s enhanced strength. As James Jr. is telling Bruce of how he will kill Alfred, Harvey, Rachel, Fox,and Alicia after this, Bruce uses the knife that Doe gives him to stab James Jr. in the foot. Bruce then headbutts James Jr. until he knocks him out. Bruce then walks out of the cell and closes it behind him, leaving James Jr. to pass out. Turner is later returned to his cell after the prison takeover, finding "''The Count of Monte Cristo" book left for him by Bruce to read as he did, and acquire hope. He is also approached by a prison guard whom he saved from certain death before, and a guard named Felton thanks him for saving everyone's lives, leading Turner to contemplate his redemption. Bruce leaves the cell and meets Col. Hayley. Hayley tells Bruce that their business is concluded and that Bruce has the choice of either joining her at SPYRAL or continuing to moonlight as a vigilante. Bruce tells Hayley he is not sure and wants time to think about it. Bruce then starts to tell her about Doe and Turner. Meanwhile, Whale attempts to escape from Slabside through the Morgue only for John Doe to kill Whale for being so mean to him. Afterwards, Doe escapes through the morgue. 8."Unmasked"-'In the evening, Dick stalks drug dealer Tyler Hackett, who abused a young girl, and had charges against him dropped by the Gotham Police Department due to a technicality. Hackett meets with a dealer to give him some drugs, hidden inside a stuffed bear. The Knight intervenes and violently defeats all of them, except for Hackett. The Knight subdues Hackett when he tries to escape and brutally stomps on his face. Hackett promises to no longer abuse his daughter and the Knight leaves not before saying that Bruce should fuck himself. Bruce, now that he is out of prison, tries to readjust to outside life. When a murder occurs at a party Theo Galavan is hosting to honor Bruce, the new Knight is suspected and Bruce, Fox, Alfred, and Watson set out to prove the vigilante's innocence. Meanwhile, Bruce and Alicia struggle to adjust to the changes Bruce incarceration inflicted upon their lives and relationship. After Watson helps Bruce to arrest Max Fuller for orchestrating Frank Cassady's murders of Sam Hutchinson and Clayton Ford, Watson authorizes Bruce to work with the GCPD as a special deputy since Bruce feels like he now wants to do things by the book. This annoys the city council since they believe Bruce helped William destroy the Narrows. The new Knight is revealed to be Dick. In flashbacks, Hypnotist Jervis Tetch hires Gordon to find his sister Alice, an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. After Alice tells Gordon she wants nothing to do with Jervis, Gordon questions him, who hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide. Alice saves Gordon, who brings her into GCPD. 9.'"Animal Act"-'During a politician's campaign party at his mansion, the politician is attacked at his mansion by a group of thugs dressed as carnival performers and Watson calls Bruce for help when the police are unable to deal with them. Dick arrives and is shocked to identity one of thugs as a gorilla named Peaches, who is from the circus that Dick grew up in. Alicia becomes smitten with Dick upon Dick saving her from one of the villainous carnival performers. The next morning, Bruce and Dick go to the circus where Dick grew up and check up on Peaches. Unlike the night before, Peaches is quite docile and friendly. The gorilla's trainer Miranda arrives and talks with Dick. Dick realizes that things have changed since he left the circus but learns nothing about the robbery. That night, Dick looks through a photo album and reminisces about his past days. Bruce arrives and explains that wherever the Haley Circus has been, there have been a series of inexplicable robberies. As Miranda had the most training and experience with the animals, she may be a suspect. Dick insists that Miranda had nothing to do with it, but Bruce is unconvinced, as it's been a long time since Dick had known her. Dick and Bruce get a call from Fox and head out to stop another attack where the bears from Haly's Circus kill councilman Randall Hobbs, who is also running against Galavan for mayor. The police return the bears, Polly and Dolly, to the circus. Like Peaches, they are now docile and obey Miranda without any trouble. Miranda insists that she knows nothing about how the bears managed to get out and what they were doing but Watson doesn't believe her. He sets out to leave but runs into a clown that's resting on his car. The clown hassles him a bit and runs off. Miranda heads back to her trailer and discovers Dick has gotten in. He reveals to her that the door was not locked. She insists that while she isn't very careful about her own door, she knows that the animal cages were locked. She believes that someone is messing with her animals and she intends to find out who. Dick returns to his apartment and finds that Bruce and Watson are there waiting for him. They show Dick a security tape of the bears actually knowing the access code to enter Hobb's mansion. This reveals that the bears are too smart to have simply been trained. Back at the circus, the clown that hassled Watson approaches the bear cage and the bears walk up to the side of it. The clown reaches in and removes the control chips he implanted on the bears. Miranda arrives and confronts him and recognizes him as The Mad Hatter. Miranda prepares to attack but a boa constrictor wraps around her and traps her. Bruce and Dick arrive at the circus and find Miranda trapped in the lion cage. They manage to save Miranda and she directs them to the big top. The Mad Hatter confronts Bruce and Dick explaining that he learned how to control animals from a great distance but with humans he still needs proximity. At this point, Miranda turns on Dick and attacks him with her whip while the circus strong man grabs Batman. The rest of the circus performers arrive and start attacking them. Fortunately, when the Fire Breather attacks Batman, he sets the Mad Hatter's hat on fire getting him to remove it and setting the circus performers free. The Mad Hatter tries to escape and opens Peaches' cage in hopes of controlling her and having her help him to escape. However, Bruce and Dick catch up to him and destroy his hat. Peaches then pins him to the ground and starts jumping on him. Later, the circus is peaceful again. Dick explains to Bruce that Watson wanted to experience circus life so he arranged for him to live with Miranda for the rest of the week. Watson is greatly disappointed as his job is to clean up the cages. Dick, however, claims that he misses the life of show business. Galavan is later revealed to have made the Mad Hatter cause all of this. Since the Mad Hatter is locked away in Arkham Asylum, Galavan kidnaps Cobblepot's foster son Martin, a boy who is deaf, and blackmails Cobblepot into murdering all of the candidates so that Theo can run for office unchallenged. In flashbacks, Tetch hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into GCPD and kidnap Alice, but Gordon and Bullock track them down. Gordon finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Tetch's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with Lee, Gordon overcomes them and breaks the hypnosis. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Tetch to escape. While investigating the crime scene, Barnes becomes infected by Alice's dripping blood. 10. '"Call of The Cobblepot"-'The new police chief, Clancy O'Hara, arrives to clean up department and end corruption. With Bruce, Dick, and Watson's assistance, they recruit several aspiring police trainees from the Police Academy in order to form an elite team to accomplish that goal. Galavan kidnaps Cobblepot's foster son and blackmails Cobblepot into murdering all of the other candidates so that Galavan can run for mayor unopposed. Shortly afterwards, Bruce meets with Galavan to thank him for saving Alicia's life during the charity event and meets Silver. After Cobblepot kills Janice Caulfield, Randall Hobbs escapes death at the hands of the hit man with the help of the GCPD strike force. Watson attempts to confront Cobblepot about the killings but Cobblepot drives him away by threatening those closest to him. Fox, who is now running Wayne Enterprises, tells Bruce that the company won a bid to build the FBI's computer criminal database, to which Bruce would have access to. Bruce then decides to quit the GCPD telling Watson that he "can't work within the system". As Cobblepot begins to have his associate Butch Gilzean(Drew Powell) quietly search for his son, Chief O'Hara directs the strike force to target Cobblepot. In flashbacks, Jervis Tetch mourns Alice's death and plots revenge against Gordon, killing a girl resembling her. 11.'"Scarification"-'Cobblepot and Butch bring a chest to Galavan in his penthouse, revealing a kidnapped Wayne Enterprises executive, where Silver removes one of his eyes. Meanwhile, the GCPD Strike Force, led by Chief O'Hara and Watson busts one of Cobblepot's money laundering house, where they're nearly killed by a man with a rocket-propelled grenade. Galavan arrives at the GCPD, where he offers help in cleaning the GCPD's corruption in exchange for support in his candidacy. Watson gently refuses, claiming the police and politics don't match. Silver visits Cobblepot to discuss their next move, which requires hiring arsonists. Dick and Watson ambush Bridgit on a would-be robbery, where their brothers abandon her. While she tries to back off, officer Luke Garrett (Lenny Platt) tries to restrain her, but she accidentally burns him down. She escapes with Selina Kyle but Officer Garrett later dies from the fire. Galavan again visits the GCPD, where Watson decides to support on his candidacy. In his penthouse, Galavan is visited by Father Creel (Ron Rifkin), who hands him the knife, claiming his warriors are on the way, and Bruce Wayne will die. In flashbacks, the four wealthy families who ruled Gotham where the Waynes, Crownes, the Dumas, and the Dents. During an Easter party at Wayne Manor, Caleb along with Celestine Wayne went missing, and were later found in an illicit embrace by Wayne men. Though Caleb insisted to everyone that they were in love, Celestine denied it, swearing on her mother's grave that Caleb had forced himself on her. A large part of his arm was soon after cut off by Jonathan Wayne as punishment. Caleb later went into exile over seas, to a religious sect founded by his family's patron saint. The Dumas family would later change their name to Galavan and vow revenge on the Waynes. 12.'"By Fire"-'After moving away from the Pike brothers and in with Selina, Bridgit Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pike Brothers after attempting to leave Gotham City. Bridgit snaps and murders the other Pike Brothers, beginning a crime spree. After a visit to Selina's apartment, Bruce and Watson arrive at the Pike Brothers apartment where they find them dead. Butch discovers the location of Cobblepot's foster son and Cobblepot begins to rally a rescue party. Bridgit Pike is incapacitated in a struggle with the GCPD strike force, publicly announced to be dead much to the dismay of Selina. In flashbacks, Tetch begins a killing spree, hypnotizing several civilians into life-threatening situations and forcing Gordon to choose whom to save, leading to the other persons' deaths. Eventually, Tetch demands Gordon to kill one of the hostages himself. Gordon refuses; and Tetch kills both. He later kidnaps Bruce and Martha, demanding Gordon to go to Thomas' alone. Gordon enlists Thomas' help without involving the GCPD. While Mario recovers his gun from the basement, Gordon joins Tetch's "tea party", which Thomas interrupts in order to rescue his family. However, Tetch is revealed to have unloaded the gun, having Thomas locked. He then forces Gordon to choose the victim. He picks Bruce, resulting in Tetch shooting Martha instead. She is rushed to the hospital. 13.'"Mommy's Little Monster"-'Butch leads Cobblepot to the location of Martin, where Theo Galavan and Silver St. Cloud are waiting. Now cured of his programming, Butch betrays Cobblepot and Theo Galavan murders his foster son which shocks Silver since that was not part of the plan. Theo orders Silver to kill Cobblepot, however, Silver is hesitant long enough for Cobblepot to escape, vowing to kill Theo in revenge. Galavan, now elected mayor, convinces the GCPD and the public that Cobblepot assaulted Silver and Galavan has Rachel Dawes obtain a warrant for Cobblepot's arrest. Bruce and Watson begin to suspect that Galavan is framing Cobblepot and track down Butch. In an interrogation with the Knight, Butch reveals that Theo has been blackmailing Cobblepot and that he murdered Cobblepot's foster son. Later that night, Theo attends his victory celebration at which the GCPD are secretly stationed, ready to capture Cobblepot if he arrives. Cobblepot and his henchmen show up, but Cobblepot is quickly ambushed by Watson. Theo attempts to convince Watson to shoot Cobblepot, but Cobblepot narrowly escapes. Watson informs Theo that he is determined to expose his corruption and Bruce still decides to still be friends with Galavan in order to keep his friends close, but enemies closer. In flashbacks, Martha recovers. Thomas and Martha are both aware that Gordon tricked Tetch into shooting her instead of Bruce which is why they are thankful for it. However, Bruce is angry at Gordon and wishes to never see him again. 14.'"Tonight's the Night"-'Theo Galavan gives Harley Quinn permission to kill Watson.Bruce gets contacted by John Doe, who requests that he meets him at a theme park. Bruce finds him surrounded by agents' bodies. Claiming it to be self defense, John realizes the truth about their "friendship" and reveals his knowledge of Bruce's activities as the Knight. Bruce chooses to believe John. Harley walks inside the GCPD and Watson suggests he risk himself to find more information about Galavan. While en route to an unknown location on Harley's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Silver and her crew. Watson wakes up in Gotham Cathedral. The Strike Force discovers Watson's location, thanks to the help of Fox. While the Strike Force engages Silver's crew, Watson briefly fights Harley, leading to Harley hanging outside the church and falling, resulting in severe injuries. Following information obtained by Harley, GCPD rescue Hamilton Hill from his abduction. Bruce chooses to believe John, however, when Colonel Hayley tries to arrest him, Doe starts to cause a lot of chaos and escapes. An exhausted and injured Penguin comes to Wayne Manor begging Alicia for help. In flashbacks, After losing control and killing a criminal, Barnes visits Fox demands to know if the virus can be cured only for Fox to tell Barnes that it will take some time. Barnes begins hearing "voices" that urge him to kill more criminals. He finds the mastermind, plastic surgeon Maxwell Symon, who removes his victims' faces to insert on customers who intend to change their faces. Barnes arrests Symon after overcoming the voices. The Waynes throw party, where Barnes makes plans to turn himself in to police custody. However, his psychosis overpowers him when he learns Symon has been released due to his powerful connections. Bruce threatens Gordon to stay away from his parents. Losing faith in Gotham's justice system, Barnes throws Symon off a window and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. Symon tells Gordon about Barnes. 15.'"Same Stitch"-'John Doe, now calling himself the Joker, creates his own gadgets and weapons to help him and creates a new costume based around clowns and happiness. Together, the group set up base in the disused Ace Chemical Processing Plant. After several weeks, Joker sends his followers to Riddler's old hideout to attract Colonel Hayley's attention. When Bruce arrives on the scene, the Joker attacks the agents as they subdue Bruce with their stun pistols. Working together, they defeat the group, despite being severely out numbered. As Joker introduces Bruce to his helpers, one of the agents calls S.P.Y.R.A.L. to send an asset in to capture them. As S.P.Y.R.A.L. drops of the package, revealed to be an enhanced Bane, Joker tells his followers to escape whilst he and Batman deal with the criminal. With Bane's venom injections now lasting longer and using a tubing system as opposed to the injections, Joker and Bruce find it hard to defeat Bane. At Bruce's suggestion, Joker either rams Bane in his Jokermobile. Making their way to an alleyway, they are met by Watson, who has come to help Bruce look after his injuries. Delighted to finally meet Bruce's guardian in person, John offers to help Bruce look after his injury, only to be declined. Whilst Bruce takes care of his injury using a medical kit, John converses with Watson. After Bruce finishes, he listens to Colonel Hayley's demands for both him since he escaped from Slabside. Though he contemplates killing her with the virus, Joker ultimately is convinced to hand it over to Bruce to destroy it. Afterwards, he accompanies Bruce as he meets up with Iman Avesta to get blackmail on Hayley. Whilst The Knight meets the agent, Joker is told to stay hidden whilst he meets with her. After watching Bruce negotiate with Hayley for her to leave and possibly hand him over for an additional demand, Joker, furious at his actions, intervenes and makes his presence known. Believing that he isn't willing to do what is necessary to protect Gotham, he attacks Hayley and manages to kidnap her. Bruce then saves Hayley and defeats Doe. Bruce tells Doe that he considered him to be a friend only for Doe to tell him that they are no longer friends since he disagrees with everything Bruce does, vowing to become his "enemy for life". Meanwhile, Alicia meets Penguin and begins to have a heart-to-heart with him as Alfred and her are taking care of the criminal. The two bond since they have lost both their parents. In flashbacks, Barnes begins his killing spree. Knowing Gordon's awareness, Barnes attempts to frame him for a murder, but is unable to convince the GCPD after Bullock convinces Fox to confirm the accusation. Gordon overpowers Barnes in a duel. The latter is arrested and incarcerated in Arkham. 16.'"The Blue Boys"-'Chief O'Hara allows a camera crew to follow himself and others associated to the GCPD around and film a documentary titled "The Blue Boys". A new vigilante, named Chimera by a police officer, begins attacking vigilantes, criminals, and law enforcement officials in Gotham City. Bruce goes to meet with Silver giving her an offer to provide an attorney for her cousin in exchange for the name of the person who killed his parents. However, Bruce is interrupted when Chimera attempts to kill Bruce. Bruce defeats Chimera and unmasks him to be Peter Yorke. Yorke wanted revenge on Bruce for getting him fired from the prison which is why he stole a Wayne Tech exoskeleton. Bruce still refuses to make things right with Yorke since Yorke was getting on his nerves in prison. Meanwhile,Silver comes to Bruce with an offer from Theo, who is in prison: a hotshot lawyer as well as his controlling shares of Wayne Enterprises in exchange for the name of his parents' murderer. Bruce eventually rejects Theo's proposition. In flashbacks, after getting fired from Slabside, Yorke has stumbled upon alcoholism in order to cope with setbacks that his life has which causes trouble with his family. This drinking was to the point that he couldn't hold a job or even socialize with people. He finally lost his nerve telling his wife Jenna that Bruce Wayne made things worse. Yorke then sees the news of Bruce's release from Slabside with Col. Hayley claiming that Bruce was actually working undercover for the FBI at Slabside and with investigating William Dent for planning to destroy the Narrows. Yorke begins to hope that he will get his job back, but the prison officials still refuse believing he tried to kill Bruce. Becoming enraged, Yorke begins to terrify his son Noah by hurting his wife, before pulling back ashamed. His actions destroyed the last bit of trust his family had. This led to Jenna having him arrested and a restraining order put in place. 17. '"A Better Pill To Swallow"-'Silver goes to an underground killer agency and pays to have John Watson assassinated. Bruce tries to get information about his parents' killer from Silver, but is stopped by Alfred, who orders Silver to stay away from Bruce. When Bruce tries to sneak out, he is stopped by Sara, who claims she has evidence that Silver is not who she claims to be. Sergeant Watson and Chief O'Hara investigate Theo's condo for evidence. The killers arrive; Watson and O'Hara manage to fend them off, but O'Hara is severely injured. O'Hara and Watson have a heart-to-heart conversation where they talk about their past experiences in the military. During a mission in the desert in the British Armed Forces, O'Hara and his colleagues captured three insurgents in the middle of a sandstorm. They were involved in a shootout, whilst almost completely blinded by the dust. At the same time, a child soldier they had taken as a prisoner of war tried to escape. Barnes immediately went after him, and ended up putting his gun in the kids mouth, before he pulled the trigger in a mental breakdown. He was tormented by the memory for years, until he made peace with it, and came to accept that he was just a man who acted unpredictably in such a stressful situation which made him want to do things strictly by the book. Watson tells O'Hara that prior to becoming a police officer, he was employed as an Operative in the United States Army Rangers. The Rangers are a Special Operations unit in the Army that handles sensitive assignments. Watson was part of a Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment that conducted deep recon missions. Watson was then married to Avesta and later divorced her. Watson confesses to his boss that if he hadn't left her, he might have ended up killing her. Police reinforcements arrive, but are eliminated by another hired killer named Eduardo Flamingo (Raúl Castillo). After coming close to killing him, Watson arrests Flamingo, but, before being placed in his cell, Flamingo bites Officer Parks' neck and she later dies from blood loss. Silver visits Galavan in jail, where Galavan expresses his anger for hiring hitmen, when he expressly told her to do nothing, and states that if she does it again, he'll kill her. In flashbacks, Ivy reveals herself to Thomas and Selina. She is to revealed to be followed by crossbow-wielding mercenaries seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. The trio escapes and later finds the necklace's original owner dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. 18.'"Ukraine"-'After Officer Parks' funeral, Watson visits Galavan in Blackgate Penitentiary and says he will see him in court the next day. He later tells Bruce he worries Galavan will get off, and maybe he made a mistake not killing Eduardo Flamingo and avoiding Parks' death. Colonel Hayley informs Bruce and Watson that S.P.Y.R.A.L. agent Iman Avesta is missing which prompts Bruce to charter a flight to Kiev, Ukraine, to help Watson find her when they learn that she was following a lead on Floyd Lawton's whereabouts. Lucius joins the flight, believing that he is trying to meet with the subdivision of the company behind his back. Once there, Bruce and Watson learn that Avesta is being held in a gulag. They enlist the help of Draco Kosov (Ray Stevenson), an old friend of Thomas Wayne. Based on Draco's plan, Watson is arrested and sent to the gulag to rescue Avesta. Watson finds Lawton among the inmates. The pair is forced to team up to save Avesta and escape. Afterward, Watson lets Lawton go for helping him save Avesta; in return, Lawton reveals that he was contracted to kill Watson's brother by mysterious crime lord calling himself the Big Man. Watson and Avesta get involved again. In flashbacks, Ivy manages to escape from Wayne Manor by using her poison to temporarily control Alfred. Thomas, Fox, and Selina discover that the key has the emblem of an owl, meaning it belongs to the Court. They also realize that Ivy is missing and then receive a call from Luka Volk (Costa Ronin), who they believe to be the Court's enforcer. Volk demands the key in exchange for Ivy, whom his team has kidnapped. They meet with Volk and a young Draco in the sewers, where he explains that they don't work for the Court of Owls, but are actually opposed to them. He and his group are members of the Whisper Gang, a group of smugglers who were once partnered with the Court. The Court betrayed them, causing many of the gang's members to go back to Ukraine. The key opens a safe that has a device that could destroy them. Thomas proposes that they join forces in order to beat the Court, which Volk accepts. 19. '"Broken Dolls"-'Watson discovers that the serial killer Anton Schott (Jeremy Jordan), whom he arrested years earlier, escaped from prison during the earthquake and is on the killing spree again. Believing the vigilante's claim to have changed, Watson enlists his help when O'Hara forbids him from investigating the case due to this being personal for Watson. Hacking into Anton's legal records, Bruce finds that Anton was driven by abandonment issues, making him kidnap other children and turn them into cybernetic doll-like slaves. Anton develops an obsession with Watson's sister Jesse, whose fiance was killed by Toy-Man and wants to become her son even though they are the same age. Anton would send a doll to Jesse for every time a child was kidnapped by Dollmaker. Anton kidnaps Jesse and Watson. Anton tells them of of his origins and ask that Jesse be his new mother. Jesse rudely rejects him, infuriating Anton and causing him to decide on shutting down all his enslaved doll-children, which would kill them. However, Bruce arrives to disarm the dolls. Watson personally knocks out Dollmaker and left him to be taken away by the authorities. In flashbacks, Gordon is reunited with his uncle Frank, who is secretly a member of the Court, which continues brainwashing Five. Using information provided by the Whispers, Thomas' party uses the key to open the Court's vault and steal its contents – a crystalline owl statue – but are intercepted by Talon, the Court's enforcer. However, Talon is killed by an unknown individual, who is later revealed to be Frank himself. 20.'"Dick's Reckoning"-'Wayne Enterprises helps Chief O'Hara and the police arrest Tony Zucco on charges of racketeering and tax evasion, but the police commissioner let him walk away relatively free despite O'Hara's protests, because he could help them arrest members of Mario Falcone's crime family. Detective Dick Grayson is unhappy of this decision and decided to attack him as the Knight. During the attack, Tony was killed by Mario's thugs for snitching. Bruce learns what has happened and believes that the Knight impostor killed Zucco. Watson suspects Dick to be the impostor by telling Bruce that Dick was born to John and Mary Grayson; a pair of trapeze artists in Haly's Circus, known by their stage name The Flying Graysons. John and Mary fell to their deaths when Dick was eight, leaving him orphaned. He didn't know it at the time, but a criminal named Tony Zucco was responsible for their deaths. Dick, now an orphan, became a ward of the state. Bruce follows Dick and catches him dressing as the Knight which is why he fights him. Dick and Bruce are fighting until Fox calls Bruce informing him that Dick didn't kill Zucco, the Falcones did. Dick and Bruce reluctantly join forces to go after Mario, who is out of prison. They manage to do so and force Mario to confess his crimes, leading to his arrest. Bruce offers Dick a position on his team, which Dick happily accepts, but Bruce tells Dick that he will need a new name. In flashbacks, Gordon reconnects with Frank, who states that he and Peter, Gordon's father, were members of the Court until they became disillusioned, leading to Peter's murder and making it look like an accident. Frank asks Gordon to join the Court and help him destroy it from the inside. 21.'"The Son of Gotham"-'Bruce and Silver are kidnapped by Tom "The Knife" (Tommy Flanagan). He manipulates Silver into seemingly revealing the name of Bruce's parents' killer after being paid by Bruce and Selina. She says that the killer's name is "M. Malone" but later claims that she lied. During the trial, Mayor Hill changes his testimony and says Galavan didn't kidnap him and instead frames Cobblepot (Robin Lord Taylor). Without the mayor's testimony and with no further proof, Galavan is released. When Galavan tries to look friendly to Watson and the public, Watson punches him and is escorted away by police. The policemen turn out to be Galavan's henchmen and they taser Watson. Watson wakes up at the docks where Galavan tells him his family's history and that their surname used to be Dumas. Watson releases Gordon and fights with him, with Galavan gaining the upper hand. He then leaves and orders his men to kill Watson, but Gordon is saved by Cobblepot.Alfred who didn't know about Bruce's plan, goes to the Galavan penthouse, looking for him. However, Alfred is attacked by Galavan's henchman. Alfred overpowers him and knocks him unconscious, but gets wounded in the process. As he is leaving the building, the henchman throws a knife in his back and he escapes in a dump-truck. Galavan breaks into Wayne Manor and kidnaps Bruce by threatening Alicia with a knife and reveals to Alicia that William is her father, not Jacob. In flashbacks, Gordon investigates the Court further and realizes his father's death was a hit organized by Frank, who is later ordered to kill Gordon, but he instead commits suicide. On Frank's final instructions, Gordon tells Maria that he killed Frank and intends to join the Court, welcomed by her. 22.'"Worse Than A Crime"-'Watson wakes up in a house only to learn from Cobblepot that he is now a fugitive from the law for assaulting Theo Galavan. Watson and Cobblepot begin making plans to break into Theo's residence and save Bruce. After finding Watson, Dick, Alfred, Sara, and Cobblepot and his gang all arrive at Galavan's residence just as the Order of Saint Dumas is about to kill Bruce. During a clash between the Order and Cobblepot's gang in which the Order is defeated, Theo escapes but leaves Silver behind to be arrested by Chief O'Hara by the police after Fox tells them where Watson is. Alicia struggles with the revelation of William being her father and not Jacob which is why she confides this to Harvey. The Sacred Order of St. Dumas comes to Gotham City. In flashbacks, Bruce is summoned by Selina through a letter, but she denies sending the letter and demands him to stay away from her. Bruce later realizes the letter was sent by Five, who then drugs him and usurps his identity while the real Bruce is sent to a Court dungeon. At the dungeon, a Shaman gives Bruce hallucinogens that cause him to relive the night of his parents' murder, and soon after he begins his training Bruce so that he can protect Gotham. 23.'"Azrael"-'Bruce and Dick go to speak with O'Hara about dropping the charges against Watson. Bruce and O'Hara are attacked by Azrael, who is forced to flee when the police arrive. While walking through an alley, Azrael sees a poster of Galavan's campaign which causes some of his memories to return before shrugging it off. O'Hara puts Bruce in protective custody. Suddenly, the lights go off and Azrael shows up. He kills three officers and tries to kill Bruce. However, Bruce and O'Hara escape to the balcony where O'Hara fights with a pipe against Azrael and manages to break his sword and pull off his mask, realizing he is Theo Galavan. Azrael then stabs O'Hara when Bruce appears. Azrael tries to flee but Bruce shoots him multiple times until he falls off the building, landing on a TV van. The news broadcasts that Galavan is Azrael, which Cobblepot and Silver witness much to their shock. O'Hara is transferred to the hospital and Watson is set free by Rachel for helping save Bruce's life. Bruce leaves the GCPD while from a distance, Azrael stands atop a bridge watching him. Alicia makes plans to leave Gotham with Dick. In flashbacks, Five struggles to gain Thomas, Martha, and Alfred's trust and later learns that he has a terminal illness. After failing to convince Selina to leave Gotham due to the Court's plans, she scolds him for his selfishness in comparison with Bruce's heroism. He pushes her out of a window. Her body is later surrounded by cats, which revives her. 24.'"Unleashed"-'''Azrael arrives at a church and asks the priest for a new sword, but when the priest tells him he has none, Azrael kills him. With Chief O'Hara still in hospital, Watson is running his precinct. Bruce and Alfred visit Silver. Silver states that the sword Azrael used was fake and so, he will get the real one. The real sword lies in her grandfather's tomb. They arrive at the Gotham cemetery where they retrieve the sword. Azrael arrives and attacks them, locking the cemetery while Bruce is outside. Silver tries to reason with Azrael but Azrael stabs her. Bruce is able to get a police car and warns Alfred (Sean Pertwee) about Galavan while Bruce returns to Wayne Manor. Bruce arrives to Wayne Manor, but Azrael is there first and attacks Alfred. Bruce manages to knock Azrael down with a car, but he gets back up and prepares to kill Bruce. Before he can, Watson arrives and shoots Azrael many times to no avail. When Azrael is about to kill Bruce, Gordon, and Alfred, Cobblepot arrives with Butch, who uses an AT4 anti-tank rocket to kill Azrael. Alicia meets up with Dick; but when she finds Escrima sticks, she loses trust in him and leaves Gotham City with Dent. In flashbacks, Selina attacks Five and exposes his identity to Alfred and the Wayens, but he subdues them and escapes. At a hideout near Gotham, the Shaman places Bruce under his control, telling him of his mission to destroy the Court and save Gotham for the Demon's Head. Category:The Knight of Gotham